1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cover apparatus for evaporative cooler systems, and more particularly to an evaporative cooler cover apparatus having an oversized top insulation panel which overhangs the cooler for providing shade and four retractable side-insulating panels which can be positioned a predetermined distance away from the sides of the cooler for saving energy and increasing the quantity of cool air produced in a cooling season and retracted to a sealing position flush against the side surface of the evaporative cooler for preventing loss of heat during the heating season.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art adds to the problem of heat loss in the heating season and loss of cooling efficiency in the cooling season because many manufactures and installers of evaporative coolers compound the problem by painting the cooler, and any exposed ductwork, with a dark colored pain that draws heat rather than reflects it. It is not unusual on a 95.degree. day for the surface temperature of these coolers to reach or exceed 125.degree. thus creating a furnace plenumn chamber for the cooling air and through which the cooling air must first pass through before it enters the dwelling.
There does not exist any tpe of cooler cover assembly or apparatus which will provide cooler air for increasing the comfort level in the cooling season and such attempts as set forth above compound the problem and actually lessen the efficiency and increase the energy used by today's evaporative coolers.
The present invention solves substantially all of the problems of the prior art while avoiding many of the shortcomings and inefficiencies thereof.